


Just my type

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya first sees Tanaka at a party, and it's crush-at-first-sight. He fails to do anything about it.</p><p>Written for SASO 16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just my type

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> I itch all night  
> I itch for you  
> You're just my type  
> What's a boy to do?  
> -'Real' by Years and Years

“There you are,” Asahi said as he finally spotted Noya in a corner. Odd. Noya was usually at the center of parties, laughing and flirting louder and harder than almost anyone. “I’ve been looking for you.” Noya grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

“Asahi, do you know that guy?” he asked urgently. Asahi looked puzzled.

“Which guy?” 

“That one.” Noya pointed at a group of guys laughing in the center of the room. Asahi raised his eyebrows. “The hot one!” Asahi shrugged and Noya groaned. “The guy with the great smile who’s noogieing that redheaded first year,” he said in an aggrieved tone, as if Asahi should have _known_ who he was talking about.

“Oh! He’s actually in a few of my classes. His name is Tanaka, I think? He seems pretty popular.” Asahi looked pleased that he actually had an answer. It wasn’t often that he knew someone Noya didn’t.

“Tanaka,” Noya breathed reverently. He turned, angling himself so he was looking at Asahi while still keeping Tanaka in his peripheral vision. “Asahi, he’s _so hot_. I’ve been watching him all night. He stopped some creep hitting on this first year girl and he took care of some kid who was throwing up and he’s really good at dancing.” He’d left out the part where Tanaka had also dared that same kid to chug a full cup of every liquor they could find, Asahi noticed. Not that that was likely to be a negative in Noya’s view.

“Sounds like you’re really into him,” smiled Asahi. Noya stared at him.

“I would kill a man to take a shot of his back sweat,” he said solemnly. Asahi made a face.

“Noya, that’s disgusting.”

“I know!” Noya ran his hands through his hair.

“Why don’t you go talk to him?” Asahi suggested. “Isn’t that what you usually do when you like someone? I’ve never seen you wait this long.” Noya shook his head wildly.

“Asahi, did you not hear me two seconds ago? I can’t talk to him! His hotness is clearly making me stupid.”

“Well, can we go then?” asked Asahi. “It’s late, and if you’re not going to make a move…” Noya sighed.

“Fine. But I’m prepared now. Next time I see him, I’m going for it.”  
\--

The next time Noya saw Tanaka, Tanaka was playing volleyball with his friends on campus. Tanaka spiked the ball past the other team and whipped off his shirt, crowing with victory.

Noya did not go for it. Instead, he went back to his dorm and screamed into his pillow.  
\--

Even though he could have sworn he’d never seen Tanaka before that party, Noya now saw him everywhere. Laughing in the grass, in the halls between classes, in the library, where Noya had been forced to deal with the fact that Tanaka apparently wore reading glasses, and if he’d thought Tanaka was his type before he had now been raised to the pinnacle of hotness. Everyone Noya met would now be measured against Tanaka in reading glasses, and be found wanting.

He’d never been the kind of person to hesitate. If he saw someone he liked, he went for it, and damn the consequences. Every time he saw Tanaka, though, his brain seemed to stutter to a halt, and the last thing he wanted to do was to make an idiot of himself.  
\--

After a month of staring, pining, sweaty dreams, and overlong showers, Noya finally had enough. He was going to talk to Tanaka. He was going to ask him to hang out or something, and he was _not_ going to be weird about it.

He caught sight of Tanaka after class, sitting on a bench and messing with his phone. Right. This was it. Now or never. Noya took a breath and marched up to him.

“Hi, Tanaka, right? I’m Nishinoya! Nishinoya Yuu. I’ve seen you play volleyball a couple of times, and I was wondering if I could join you? I’m pretty good.” _Nice_. Tanaka finished typing out a message on his phone and answered without looking up.

“Hell yeah, man. Always good to have another player.” He looked up, saw Noya, and his eyes widened. “Oh. Hey. We could…go right now? Play right now, I mean?”

“What, just the two of us?” Noya grinned. Thank goodness Tanaka wasn’t smooth on top of everything else.

“Yeah! Wait, that’s ridiculous. Forget it.”

“No.” Noya put his hand on Tanaka’s shoulder. “That sounds great.”


End file.
